The present invention relates to magnetic measurements in a well hole and more particularly to the determination of the residual fossil magnetization of rocks.
It is known that data on the residual magnetization of rocks through which a well hole passes can be obtained by taking a very large number of samples of these rocks, lifting them to the surface and carrying out a highly detailed magnetic analysis of these samples in the laboratory. This procedure is time-consuming and costly.